Roommate
by kiki-slasha
Summary: AU Rude has forgotten his briefcase and ends up finding something a little more than he bargained for. PWP


* * *

AN-This is an AU and a ficlet. Just taking a bit of a smut-break from my ongoing epic... Somehow inspired by the Killer's song Mr. Brightside. Good song--probably not slashy at all, but that's why I'm the kiki-slasha. Anyway, this is non-graphic shonen-ai. For those of you stumbling across it, yes, that means two boys, so don't say I didn't warn you. FOr those of you stumbling across it meaningfully, please enjoy. Best with popcorn.

* * *

How could he have forgotten his briefcase? Rude was ordinarily a very organized person, but as he searched around his desk, he blamed the rush he was in for his forgetfulness. Where the fuck was it?

He stopped a moment to think where he'd put it and a noise from the next room startled him.

Reno must have come back while he'd been out. He hadn't seen much of his roommate lately--their schedules ran almost opposite these days. Maybe he'd go ask if the redhead had seen it.

Starting down the hallway, Reno's door was half-open, reveling the untidy floor and the mirrored dresser in the corner.

"Hey--" He started quietly, then another sound stopped him. A throaty giggle. Reno wasn't alone.

Fuck, he didn't have time for this, he needed his briefcase so he wouldn't miss his lecture. He was late as it was--but before he could turn his attention away from his roommate's room, he caught a flash of movement in the mirror. He thought it almost looked like... It couldn't be. He flattened himself against the wall to try to get a better look.

Long silver hair, a thin frame draped in black. Hell, it was.

That little poncy she-male type named Yazoo or something. He'd been in a couple of labs with Rude before, and he'd tried to stay as far away as he could from the boy. Obviously gay and far too open about it for Rude's liking. What the hell was Reno doing inviting _him _over?

That became painfully obvious only a few moments later.

He could hear the mumble of conversation, saw their lips moving in the reflection as they talked--but it was unclear what the said. Then Yazoo grinned from where he was standing and approached Reno too smoothly--where he sat on the edge of the bed.

Then he braced himself on either side of Reno's lap and leaned down and _kissed_ him.

Fuck! Rude felt his cheeks flush in anger and embarrassment. The mirror provided an all-too-vivid view. Reno was clearly enjoying himself.

He shouldn't watch this.

He didn't turn away.

Reno was smirking when the kiss broke, a look Rude had seen him use on plenty of girls in his eyes.

Yazoo smiled back and knelt down in between Reno's legs. Rude couldn't help but notice the movement of his fingers toying with the loops on Reno's trousers. Long, white fingers--he felt a lurch in his stomach when they dipped beneath the waistline, skillfully unbuttoning the fly.

Reno laughed, but it changed into a moan halfway through, and Yazoo seemed more pleased with that. He leaned forward and nibbled at the line of skin showing at Reno's abdomen where his shirt parted.

Reno placed a hand in the silver hair, murmuring words of encouragement lost through the walls.

Unconsciously, Rude shifted along the wall for a better angle in the mirror.

Reno's enjoyment was apparent, not only in the expression of lust on his features, but also for the erection that Yazoo freed from the confines of material.

Fuck, he shouldn't watch this.

But he could see Yazoo's hungry expression and Reno's fingers tighten in his hair in anticipation. Rude held his breath.

A moment more of this delicious tension and Yazoo opened his mouth to lick languishingly at the length of Reno's cock.

Rude heard Reno moan again and he let his breath out slowly.

The sight of Yazoo's lips encircling the head of Reno's cock and then slowly stretching as he slid down his length was almost too much for the black man.

Yet he still didn't move.

He caught some of the expletives from Reno's lips and could see him trying to lift off the edge of the bed, but Yazoo's white hands steadied his hips as he set a slow pace.

Up and down his head bobbed in Reno's lap, and Rude could see the column of Yazoo's neck as he swallowed. Fuck, he was...

Rude found he had to loosen the collar on his shirt to keep breathing normally.

One of Yazoo's hands drifted from Reno's hips to between his legs and Reno stretched them further apart at the promise of more contact. The silver-haired boy replaced his mouth with his talented fingers, the shaft slick with saliva, and the head turning redder the closer Reno got. Yazoo dipped his head, gently taking Reno's balls into his mouth, which elicited quite the reaction from the redhead, who threw his head backwards with a satisfied groan. His fingers tightened in Yazoo's hair to the point where it looked like it should be painful, but it didn't stop Yazoo--the rhythm of his wrist was steady and he clearly knew what he was doing.

Rude licked his dry lips.

Yazoo lifted his head again after a few moments to look up at Reno--saying something with a hooded look of lust.

Reno nodded, a grin breaking across his lips too. He pulled on Yazoo's head, urging him to continue. Yazoo laughed--that same throaty giggle from before--and lowered his lips once again to Reno's cock.

He kept the motion of his hand steady and in contrary to his mouth--the pace was faster and the friction and heat showed in Reno's expression. The redhead's fingers tightened on the sheets and his knees spread wider.

Please, Please Fuck, yes. Rude read on his lips. Repeated. Fuck, yes, fuck. Reno liked that word.

Yazoo's head bobbed laciviously and his eyes closed as he concentrated on the rhythm, the goal.

Reno stiffened anc cried out. Yazoo relaxed and must have swallowed.

He still stroked lazily with his hand as Reno leaned over and pulled him up for a kiss--damningly tender.

Rude felt very uncomfortable and tried to account for the quickened pulse and shortness of breath as anger or repulsion.

As Rude left the apartment, flustered, his lecture missed, and his briefcase still missing, a pair of blue-green eyes hidden by silver fringe watched him in the mirror as he retreated down the hallway.


End file.
